Brief Moment of Confidence
by ravenroses
Summary: Arthur attempts to help Cobb cope.


This was not the kind of friendship that started when they were children. It also wasn't a friendship that began when they were in high school or college. What it was was a strange kind of setup. They met when they were both hired for the same job. It all began because they had to work together. The three of them, actually.

Arthur had never seen people work so well together; both in and out of work. He didn't like to stick around with them much. Their relationship made him feel lonelier. It drove him further into work and training that's for sure. He envied them more than hated them but he knew there was something wrong too. It was easy for a trained eye to see. Anyone else would have thought they were the picture perfect couple.

He noticed it long before she decided to end it. He even tried to offer a helping hand but Cobb turned him down. That was the kind of guy he was. He would never look for help but help sought him out. It was as if everyone knew that trouble followed him. He was also never one to discuss difficult matters unless it was for the job. That was just how he was.

Unfortunately for her, Mal was too far gone. Arthur saw it one time he worked with her. She lingered too long. Cobb had to convince her to go with him. She hesitated a moment longer than she should have. Both men saw it but neither commented on it.

Things became worse and Arthur never stepped in or asked if he needed him. It didn't feel right. He laid low and watched things go from pretty bad to even worse. When he heard the news about Mal's death he wasn't sad or even all that surprised. Too little too late, he finally extended a hand to help.

The two men worked together on a few more jobs. The money came pouring in but none of it mattered to Cobb. He was banished from his home. He felt that his children no longer belonged to him. Arthur was watching his friend spin out of control and there wasn't a thing he could do except back him on missions. He himself was beginning to feel hopeless.

He tried to pay it no mind for quite some time. Every time he would bring it up, Cobb would shut down. He would shake his head back and forth and mutter things before storming out of the room yelling. Arthur learned to back off and back down. He became brave, though, once. After they finished a job and before parting ways, they shared a few drinks in a foreign bar. Arthur paid for a few and Cobb paid for a few more. Neither man would decline a drink. It was almost in their job description to drink heavily at times, especially after rough missions like this last one. She had shown up as a shade.

Arthur was feeling good and he could see that the more Cobb drank, the worse he looked. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You okay?"

Cobb, now slouched over his drink on the bar with his glass between two hands, glanced up and over at Arthur. He stuck out his lower lip in a strange sort of frown, "No, but there's nothing we can do about it now." He lifted his glass and emptied it before slouching over in the same position.

Seeing one of his closest friends get like this annoyed him. Arthur sat up a little straighter. He pointed at Cobb, "I'm not going to tell you to get over this and move on with your life. It's not that simple, I can understand that. But you've got to find a way to deal with this. There has to be some way for you to see them again. Some way for her to stay as a memory and not as the shade." The bought of confidence and the coherent little speech surprised him. His eyes grew wide and he took another drink before he could say anymore on the subject. By his definition, he was stepping over a line that probably wasn't meant to be crossed.

Cobb's eyes were icy now. His face held the same expression but it was overlaid with a deep sense of anger. It might have crossed over into hatred or disgust but Arthur's senses were dulled because of the alcohol. He braced himself to get hit. He wasn't going to stop Cobb if he decided to swing at him. It _was_ a sensitive subject.

Instead, he pushed away from the bar and out of his chair. Cobb left some money on the counter. Arthur watched him leave the bar. He knew better than to go after him. That would guarantee a punch in the face for sure. He stayed back and finished that last of his own drink. He stood and slapped some money on the bar. After a couple of deep breaths, he made his way out of the bar.

That was the last time Arthur ever tried to bring up the situation again.


End file.
